Soul Calibur: Chronicles of Hyrule
by Atom45
Summary: I guess like most others I got this idea from playing Soulcalibur 2 on the Gamecube. This is Basically a Legend of Zelda adventure with Soulcalibur Characters and a few of my Original Characters.    Rated T for Violence and Adult Language
1. Chapter 1

Sophitia had just put her Children to bed when she heard a knocking on the door. It was her mother Nike.

"Mother What are you doing here at this late Hour?" Sophitia asked.

Nike Responded "Its you Sister Cassandra, she ran off earlier tonight, She said something about a vision and going having go to Hyrule. I tried to get her to come by here and talk to you first but she wouldn't listen to me. Sophitia I am worried about her."

"Do you know where she is right now?" Sophitia asked.

"She is probably still at the port trying to find passage to Hyrule." Nike responded. "And Sophitia one more thing, She has Nayru's Sword and Shield"

Sophitia went to the port trying to look for Cassandra. She found a sailor by the name of Maxi that claimed he had seen a girl matching Cassandra's description but the ship she had boarded had already left for Hyrule and that another ship wouldn't leave for Hyrule till tomorrow. Sophitia returned home and told her Husband Rotherion what has going on and that she would be leaving for quite some time.

Eventually enough the next day came and Sophitia boarded the setting sail to Hyrule trying to find her sister. But she had no Idea what would find her before on the open ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra was sitting in a Conner terrified to death while her sister was fighting a bore-like creature. The battle was fierce as Sophitia's and shield clashed with the beast's Trident until silence. Sophitia's lifeless body fell down to the ground.

"SOPHITIA!" Cassandra shrieked sitting up in her bed heavily breathing and in a cold sweat.

Cassandra quickly got out of her bed and started changing out of her nightgown into a blue and white dress. The commotion of Cassandra's changing woke up her mother Nike.

"Cassandra dear," Nike Said, "Where are you going at this hour?"

"I had some sorta dream...It might of been a vision...or something, I'm not sure, Cassandra said "I'm going to the temple."

"Cassandra you can't go up to the temple by yourself." Nike said, "Wait till morning and you and your sister can go up there together."

Cassandra recalling the dream she had, got a tight feeling in her chest, "I...I can't...not this time." she mumbled. "I'll be back in a little while."

After a few minutes of walking Cassandra reached the Nayru's temple, Temple of Ages, She walked into the temple stood in front of the stand that displayed her the sword and shield her sister had taken into battle many a time.

Cassandra said to herself "This is stupid I should waited till morning"

"What is wrong my child?" a voice said from behind.

Cassandra looked behind her and their stood the goddess Nayru

"Nayru!" Cassandra said shockingly

"What troubles you?" The goddess said.

"I had a dream or something during the night," Cassandra began explaining "I saw my sister Sophitia die at the hands of a horrible beast."

"This is no dream," Nayru explained "This is a vision of the future if no action is taken"

"What must I do to prevent this from happening?" Cassandra asked.

"You already know what to do" Nayru replied

Cassandra glanced over to her Sister's Sword and Shield and back to the goddess. The Nayru nodded her head and said "Take these weapons and travel to the land of Hyrule."

"Then what?" Cassandra asked.

"You will know when you get there." Nayru said before she disappeared in a blue flame.

After that Cassandra took the sword and shield and headed for the port but on her way she passed by her house with her mother looking out a window. "Cassandra," Her mother shouted, " Where are you going with you sister's weapons?"

"I've got to go to Hyrule, don't ask why" she replied. Running as quickly as she could to the port.

As soon as she got their, she talked to one of the sailors named Maxi and got passage to Hyrule, The Land of Legend. Little did she know she would be apart of the legend.


	3. Chapter 3

Atom stood upon the fields of Hyrule it had begun to rain. He looked to the east on a hill he saw a young girl fighting against a hoard of Bublins. Atom tried to run and aid the girl but something was preventing him from moving. Despite the girl's attempts to protect herself the hoard overtook her one of the Bublin warriors raised his sword in the air about to stab her when Atom woke up!

"NOOOOO!" Atom said, waking up in his bed

"Whatever I ate last night, I have got to lay off of." He said to himself getting out of bed.

When he looked out the window he saw that he had overslept and was late getting out. He quickly pulled out his Guard Tunic put it on and ran out to Kakariko Thoroughfare. Angel and Tidus were already waiting for him their.

"Good morning Sleepyhead?" Tidus said as Atom walked up to them

"Where have you been all morning?" Angel asked, "We were going to hang out today before you had to head out to start you duty in Castle Town but now you completely wasted it, and you late getting off to no less!"

"I know, I know" Atom said, "I'll be back in a couple of weeks. It not like I'm leaving forever."

"I know, its just..." Angel trailed off.

"Just what?" Atom asked

"Don't you need to be getting off right about now?" Tidus said

"Oh right" Said Atom "Master Segfried is already going to be mad enough as me when I get their, better not make things worse"

Atom walked off a little bit and turned back to the two and says, "I'll be back sooner then you know, I promise"

After a couple of minutes of preparations Atom was on his horse and off to Hyrule Castle Town. Between Kakariko and the Castle stood a huge field. And he had started off way to late to make it across before sundown. He rode his horse as fast as he could hoping to make up some time. After a little whiling it started to rain. Atom slowed down a little. This was reminding him too much of the dream he had the night before. He really didn't care if he was late or not any more, something wasn't right and it was worrying Atom. All the sudden just as in his dream he saw a girl being chased by a Bublin hoard. Atom quickly pulled out his sword and charged at the Bublins.

As soon as he got close enough to the hoard he jumped off of his horse and knocked the first few to the ground. Another one hoisted his sword to strike him. Atom kicked in the creature in his knee sending him to the ground. Atom quickly got up and said "Alright, how wants to die first?"

A few of the monsters started charging him. "Alright," Atom exclaimed, "Lets have some fun"

He swung his sword completely cleaving the first one in half. Another one swung his sword striking him in the leg. "Arggh" Atom moaned in pain "You stupid creature, your gonna pay for that one."

Atom swung his sword cutting off the Bublin's hand then his head. Two of the creatures started charging from different angels at, at the last moment Atom did a back flip and the two beasts ended up stabbing each other instead of Atom.

"Idiots" Atom said as he looked around.

The area was clear of enemies for now. Atom went to the girl "Are you okay?"

Atom noticed that the girl had been stabbed in her side.

"I'll be fine," the girl said, "It's just a..." the girl passed out.

"What is it with girls and not being able to complete their sentences today?" Atom asked himself kiddingly.

At that moment heard a Bublin's horn in the east. Atom gave a whistle to call back his horse and said " It time to go!" as he propped the girl in front of him on the horse so he could hold her up as he was riding.

Atom figured that he was closer to Kakariko then Castle Town, and if he kept going that way he might have to do more fighting and couldn't do that and carry the girl at the same time, so he chose to go back to Kakariko. As he travailed back he heard hoof in the distant. Atom looked behind him and said to himself "Bublin Riders, like this day couldn't get any worse."

One of the riders shot in the shoulder. At that point he realized the riders were overtaking him to fast and he would never make it back to Kakariko in time. He gently put the girl on the ground.

"No...please...don't leave me here!" The girl moaned

"Don't worry", Atom said, "I'll take care of you."

Atom got back on his horse and shouted to the hoard "Which one of you bastards shot me?"

The riders continued to shoot arrows at Atom but he parried every attack until he got to the first bore and slice the riders in half. He continues to do this until one of the warriors struck him in the face with its sword and knocked him off of his horse.

The hooves smashing against his body and the slashing of the swords eventually proved to be too much for Atom as he fell down to the ground barely able to move. All of the sudden all but one of the riders backed off. The one lingering rider got off of his bore drew his sword and heaved it in the air. Atom closed his eyes and prepared himself for death. All the sudden Atom heard a whistling sound when he opened his eyes again, he saw the beast on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his head. He looked up and saw Basch, Tidus and a few other knights from Kakariko.

"Quickly to the battle," Basch shouted preparing to shoot another arrow, "Get these two out of here!" Everything washed out into blackness as Atom begun to loose consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Atom awoken at the sanctuary in Kakariko.

"Mmmmm... Ugh" Atom groaned

"Your awake," Said Renaldo "You are indeed a strong young warrior!"

"How long have I been out?" Atom asked struggling to sit up

"Four Days" Said Renaldo

"There was a girl out there," Atom said "The hoard was following her when they crossed my path, did she make it?"

"Oh, Cassandra," Renaldo said, "She made it as well."

"Does anyone know why the Bublins were tracking her?" Atom asked

"That is a matter you and Sir Basch to talk about." Answered Renaldo "As for no though you have visitors"

Renaldo walked to the door outside where Angel, Tidus and Basch were waiting. Renaldo said the to visitors "He's awake now you can come in and see him."

Angel darted over to Atom and partially knocking Atom on his back giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you to" Atom said

"Atom, they brought you in, you looked so...so lifeless, and then Renaldo said that you wouldn't last the night..."

"Hey you should know by now it takes more then a couple of Bublins to take me out." Atom said "And besides I did promise that I would be back before you know it."

After a few minutes Angel finally let Atom go. Tidus and Basch walked up to him, Tidus said to Atom "Weren't you supposed to be at Castle Town by now?"

"What can I say, I got a little diverted. Atom said, "That girl, Cassandra, is she alright?"

"She fine," Basch said, "If it wasn't for you those beast most likely would of killed her. She also delivered us information"

"What sort of information?" Asked Atom

"It would appear that Cassandra was in Castle Town when Ganondorf attacked. She somehow escaped the city to try to warn others, I doubt Gannondorf was to happy about that." Basch said

"If I had left on time..." Atom said

Basch interrupted "You would have been unable to change anything at the Castle, Cassandra would have been killed and we wouldn't of known anything till Gannondorf was at our doorstep."

"I...I guess your right" Atom said

"How did you know about that I was out their fighting the hoard?" asked Atom

"We heard the Rider's horn, we rode off to meet them. Said Basch, "When we found your horse we feared the worse. Eventually we found you encircled by the beast and warded them off."

"Now rest," Basch said "If we are going to regain control of the city, were going to need all the help we can get.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophitia's ship had been sailing for quite a few days now when one night a storm hit their ship. One of the sailors shouted "A ship off to the Starboard."

Sophitia was just walking on deck when the sailor yelled. She looked of to the distant ship and got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. A man looking though a telescope yells "It the pirate Crevantas, were all doomed"

Sophitia ran back down to her room and pulled out a box. It contained the sword and shield she used in training. She ran back up and saw that everybody on deck had been slaughtered, except one man wielding two swords standing in the center of the deck.

"Wuhahah" laughed Crevantas as he turned to Sophitia "Your soul shall become mine"

"I'm ready to fight you!" shouted Sophitia and they both charged at each other.

Crevantas swung his sword at Sophitia's face, but she blocked the assault with her shield, and swung her sword and hit the Pirate in the face. Crevantas took a couple of steps back.

"Ha ha ha" laughed Crevantas, " A strong soul, I shall enjoy devouring it.

Cervantas swung both his swords at the girl. Sophitia did a back flip evading both swords and stabbed the Pirate in the heart. Cervantas just stood there and smiled.

"Did you really think such wound would kill me?" teased Crevantas.

He pushed the girl off of him then pulled the sword out of his chest and threw it off to the side. Sophitia laid on the ground defenseless.

"Your Soul is mine!" shouted the Pirate as he lifted in swords in the air.

All of the sudden before he could swing the divesting blow he was kicked by Maxi, the sailor that got her onboard this ship.

"You not welcomed on my ship," said Maxi "Get off!"

At that moment, Sophitia become aware of an eye in the sword. She saw this earlier but this time she thought she saw the eye move.

"Maxi" Sophitita Said, "Concentrate your attack on that one sword, I think it's the source of its power!"

Maxi looked at the sword and also noticed they eye on the sword move. Maxi smiled and said, "Alright, Lets have some fun."

Maxi kicked the hand that the sword was in and Sophitia pierce the blade in the eye.

"Noooooo, you curs" Cervantas shouted, "How could you...insignificant beings do this to me?"

Maxi kicked Cervantas in his face causing him to go over the rail and into the ocean.

"Night night!" said Maxi

At that moment the storm seemed to have settled and later that day they made it to Hyrule Port. Maxi asked some of the sailors if they had seen a girl matching Cassandra's description.

"One of the Sailors said that they saw her take the path to Castle Town. "Maxi said to Sophitia "But they said it has been attacked since then and no word has came from their since. It is likely that Cassandra was there when they attacked."

"She not their!" Sophitia said

"How do you know?" asked Maxi

"I can't explain it, I just know" Sophitia answered, "If she somehow got out of their before the attack where would she have gone?

"Kakariko Village is the only town within a days journey" Said Maxi, "Maybe she went there? You can get a horse from the Lon Lon ranch a couple of miles up the road and make it their before nightfall."

Sophitia made it to the ranch and obtained a horse. She looked out on the horizon and said to herself "Sis, what have you gotten into now?"

At that moment she heard the horn of the Bublin-Riders in the distant. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest.

"Cassandra" she said terrified.

Sophitia was more then certain that those Bublin-Riders had something to do with her. She rode her horse as fast she could toward the sound of the horns.


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple of days of staying in the sanctuary Atom was finally well enough to leave. Angel, who had stayed with Atom after the others had gone, was sound asleep in the bed next to him, He had never seen her like this before, Her white outfit stained brown from the constant dust propelled on her when she was sitting outside the entire time that Atom was unconscious after the battle. Her hair was a complete mess, and yet she looked more beautiful.

Eventually enough he got up and went outside. The village was bustling with people of all races that have come to aid in the upcoming battle. At this particular time he didn't want to be around all these people talking about fighting. He went and set on one of the sloping hills that were just outside of the village. He remembered playing on these hills with Angel and Tidus, playing as their favorite characters from the stories that the elders had passed down from generation to generation. Suddenly Atom heard something behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Cassandra, "Did you want to be alone?"

"Na, its alright," Atom said, "I was just thinking."

Cassandra sat down beside Atom and said "About what?"

"Ang-...ahhhh...nothing really in particular" Said Atom.

He paused for a moment pointed out to the distant and said " Over there, when we were children, Angel and I were out there training with our bow and arrows. The string on Angel's bow broke and her arrow hit me in the face."

"That sounds awful!" exclaimed Cassandra.

"Na, not really" said Atom "It barely hurt"

Atom paused for a second and said "But it frightened her so badly that she never could hold a bow again."

"You know, she dose seem to care for you a lot." Stated Cassandra

"Yea, her Tidus and me have been friends for as long as I can remember," said Atom.

"I don't think that's the way she cares for you." Cassandra said

Atom just looked over to Cassandra and smiled.

"Hey Atom, are you out their?" Tidus yelled from the distance.

"Yea, I'm down here" Atom shouted back, " What's going on?"

"Angel woke up and saw that you weren't their" Said Tidus "Now she in a panic looking for you."

"I be up their in a minute" Said Atom

He turned back to Cassandra and said, "Enough looking at the past, I have a future to take care of."


	7. Chapter 7

Saria was walking in the woods sword in one hand shield in the other.

"I know you here, show yourself" Shouted Saria

A flock of ravens emerged to the left of her.

"Where are you?" Saria Shouted.

A figure in green hoped down from the trees above

"Tira" Saria said, "I have to bring you home!"

"Heheheh" chuckle Tira, "You think you will take back their? I have a new home"

Tira paused for a second, her emotions suddenly changing. "And I will kill you if you try to take me back to those damn woods."

Saria raised her sword and shield "I have to bring you back, I have to save you from yourself."

"Tira grinned and said," Save me from myself, how cute, but your the one that going to need saving!"

Tira took the Ring Blade that had been sitting across her shoulder off and charged at her. Saria blocked her attack and kicked Tira in the knee knocking her to the floor.

"Please lets not do this," Saria pleaded, "Come back to the forest with me."

"Shut up Bitch!" Tira shouted taking another swing at Saria.

Saria leaned to the side avoiding the attack "You are leaving me no other choice"

"Go ahead", Tira mocked, "Know the joy I have felt to bring pain to another and know the pleasure of taking another's life"

Tira charged Saria again. Saria blocked the attacked with her shield and stabbed her with her sword. Tira took a couple of steps back, smirked and said, "It has already begun"

Tira jumped into the trees and then disappeared. Saria dropped her sword and shield "What have I done?" she said out loud looking at her blood-soaked hands.

She had been sickened with herself for having to stab Tira but at the same time deep down inside she liked the feeling of bringing pain to another person.

"Is this what you meant? "Saria said falling to her knees sobbing, "Is this the joy you speak of? I don't want it! I want it! I just want you to come home so we can make you better. "

Tira staring at Saria's commotion from a distant branch said to herself "Yes my little sister, soon enough you will be just like us."


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually enough Atom returned back to Kakariko.

"Atom!" Angel shouted running up to him from in the mass of people, "Where have you been? I have looked all over the place for you!"

"I needed to get away from everybody for a little while," Said Atom, "I needed to think about some things. Anyways what's the matter?"

"I just woke up and saw that you weren't there," Angel said, "I guess I thought that something had happened to you again."

"Angel, you worry about me to much." said Atom

And you worry about yourself too little." replied Angel

"Atom" Basch said, "Get ready to go, the soldiers are parting within the hour."

Atom started walking to his horse

"Where do you think your going?" Angel asked, standing between him and his horse.

"I got Bublins to slay!" Atom said

"Your not going anywhere without me." Angel exclaimed,

"Well your not coming with me!" Atom shouted,

"Somebody has got to look after you." Said Angel

"Your still worrying about me to much!" Replied Atom

"I worry about you because..." Angel trailed off

"Because what?" Atom asked hesitantly

"Because...I love you." Angel said.

Atom stared perplexedly at Angel for a second. A tear began to form in Angel s eye and run down her pail white cheek.

"I...I m sorry...I shouldn't of..." Angel said running off.

Atom quickly grabbed Angel's hand pulled her back and gave her a kiss then said to her Please stay here, your not the only one that worries about the one they love.

"I...I guess your right." Angel said

Atom got onto his horse and journeyed off onto the Hyrule fields, where Bublin Riders quickly met him and the soldiers.

You remember me you sons of Bitches Atom shouted, I m the guy you should have killed when you had the chance.


	9. Chapter 9

Saria was in a strange place. The ground was chard and the air she breathed burned her lungs. In the shadows she could see a black tower. She was not afraid of this place in fact she felt strangely clam as though she belonged here. She could her a voice saying, "Yes my child come to your new home."

Saria looked to her side and say Tira she extended her hand out to her and said "Come to me sister and we can be a family again"

Saria reached out and grabbed Tira's hand

"Gah" Saria shouted waking up from her dream. She had been having this nightmare ever since her and Tira fought in the woods.

"What is going on with me?" Saria said getting up and packing up her campsite. She was in the Hyrule fields near the Faron Woods where she roamers of a girl matching Tira's description attacked some people nearby here.

Saria entered the woods and their saw a girl being attacked by some Bublins. Saria ran to aid the girl. Saria kicked one of the beast in the in the back and shield slapped the other. The monsters got back up and charged at her she pierced one of them in the chest and sliced the head off of the other.

"Keheheheh" Saria heard in the distance. She looked up and saw Tira sitting on a branch in the tree. "

"Did you enjoy that?" Tira Asked

"You" Saria shouted, "What have you done to me?"

The smile left Tira's face "You stabbed me in the stomach and then you ask what have I done to you?" she shouted back

"That okay little sister," Tira said, smile returning to her face "The two of us will be a family again soon enough."

"Shut up!" Saira Shouted

"I saw the satisfaction in you eyes when you stabbed me," Tira scoffed "And I a felt your heart leap with pleasure when you killed my little Pets"

"I said shut up" Saria shouted

"Every time you draw you blade," Tira taunted, "Every time you bring hurt to another in this delusional quest take me back to the woods, It only obliterates what little light is left inside of you and it bring you closer to 'him'"

"Stop it please!" Saria shrieked tears rolling down her face

"Come join me" Tira said mockingly "I and you will never have need to cry again."

"No I wont," Saria shouted between her tears "I am going to bring you home."

"In that case I won't be so nice to you next time meet," Tira shouted then she jumped off the branch and into the woods

"I'll be ready for you" Saria said under her breath

Saria looked over to the girl, "Are you alright?" she asked

"I'll be fine" she said "Who was that? She seemed to have it out for you."

"That was Tira, her and I go back a little bit!" Saria said.

"My name is Ilia" The girl said, "You look exhausted come to my house. Its the least I can do you saving me back their."

Saira went with Ilia to the Ordon Village to rest there not having any idea what Tira had intended for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

"You remember me you sons of Bitches, I'm the guy you should have killed when you had the chance." Atom shouted pulling out his bow and arrow.

He aimed at the first bore and shot in right between the eyes causing the bore to rear up on it hind legs and knock the riders off. He continued shooting at the riders with extreme precision. Eventually one of the riders got close enough to him and took a swing at him. Atom evaded the blow but the rider knocked his bow and arrow out of his hands. Atom drew his sword and started slashing at the hoard.

"Atom, look out, behind you!" Tidus shouted

Atom looked behind him and saw one of the Bublin Riders aiming an arrow right at him. Before the Bublin could get the shoot off one of the Gorons put the Bore in a headlock.

"Ha Ha, Little pig not trouble Goron." The Goron yelled as he struggled with the bore.

Eventually enough the Hylain army cleared a path to the walls of Castle Town.

"Break down the Gate" Atom shouted

The Gorons rolled up into a ball and started crashing into the gate until it gave way, and the forces entered the city. Oddly enough there was no confrontation from within the walls of the city. This fact troubled Atom. He was almost certain he would be walking into a trap but it was to late to turn back now.

In time the Hylain Army got to the castle. Enemies were taking shots at them from the Towers.

"Hurry, brake down the doors" Atom shouted to the Gorons

Eventually the Gorons broke into the castle. Where again they were not met with force.

"Atom," Tidus whispered, "This isn't right, where's the party at?"

"Be on your guard." Atom whispered back

No sooner that Atom had said that then hallway they were in filled with Wizzrobes

"Now we get to have some excitement," Atom shouted as he pulled out his sword.

Atom took a swing at one of Wizzrobes but it vanished and materialized behind him shocking him with electricity.

"Gah, you dumb son of a bitch!" He whimpered finding enough strength to swing his sword, killing the wizard.

Another one emerged and tried to shock him again. Atom chucked his sword in the air causing the lighting to arc to it instead of him. He kicked the Wizzrobe the grabbed the sword out of the air and cut the being in half.

"The lighting is attracted to metal," Atom shouted to the warriors as he hurled a dagger at another one of the Wizzrobes.

The battle continued until one by one the dark magicians were all killed. In time they got to the throne room.

"Gorons, its your turn again" Atom shouted

The Gorons broke down the door and the warriors charged into the throne room where several Twilight Beasts were standing waiting for them.

"Let bring them down!" Atom shouted as the lobbed a bomb in the room.

The Hylains charged though the smoke and quickly brought the beasts to the ground. At the moment that the last beast was killed some sort of force field formed at the doorway where they came in at. And a laugh boomed throughout the room.

"Show yourself Gannondorf, "Atom shouted," Unless your a coward!"

"Lord Gannondorf is not here, "The voice boomed throughout the room, "I am Agahnim the Dark Wizard and Loyal servant to Gannondorf, and the one that will kill you."

"You will spill no more Hylian blood shouted!" as he charged the wizard.

With a mere flick of Agahnim's hand he was knocked into the wall. At that very moment one of the stain glass windows shattered and a figure wearing green fell though, it was Link wielding a sword with a blue hilt whose blade glimmered in the light as though it were the sun itself.

"The Master Sword" soldiers whispered in the crowd "I thought it was only a legend"

"Ha, so the sword has chosen a new hero" Agahnim said, "Very well, I shall destroy you as well!"

"Hump" Link snorted

Agahnim formed a fireball pitched it at Link, The fireball reflected of Link's Shield and onto the ground. The wizard threw a punch at Link

"Eighea" Link shouted as he dodged the blow and sliced Agahnim's hand off.

"Gah, you stupid Hylian, "Shouted Agahnim, "I was going to make you death quick but now you shall suffer" As he formed a all of dark energy and threw it a Link. Link preformed his trademark Spin Attack and returned the dark energy back to Agahnim.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhh, Forgive me lord Gannondorf, I have failed you. The wizard shouted then exploded in black flames.

Atom wakes up from being knocked out cold.

"Atom" Tidus shouted, "You missed all the fun."

Atom got up and looked around

"Where's the Princess? We have to find her!

A few of the warriors made their way to the dungeon. A few Stalfos soldiers were guarding the Dungeon but a few well place bombs quickly took care of them. Eventually they found one of the skeleton had dropped a key. They begun unlocking the doors and eventually got to the cell with the princess in it.

"Link, what took you so long?" Zelda ask

"Ahem" Link said rubbing the beck of his neck, looking over to Atom.

"Don't look at me." Atom said, "You came to the party late."

Atom looked at the water that flowed though the Dungeon and saw the there was ice in mixed with the water. Atom went to the north tower of the castle, from their you could see all of north Hyrule from here all the way to the mouth of the Zora Domain.

"Solider, What do you see?" he asked the solider with the Telescope.

"The Zora Domain appears to have been frozen." The Solider responded.

Atom started walking down the stairs. "Atom, Smoke rises from Kakariko"

Atom ran back up, took the telescope and looked though it. He saw smoke in the distance.

"Angel" he whispered to himself.

Atom ran down the stairs to the Castle stables to get his horse and rode as fast as he could to Kakariko.


End file.
